TrackMaster Push Along
|main_material = Die-Cast |released = * 2019 |predecessor = Adventures }} 'TrackMaster Push Along '''is a ''Thomas & Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Adventures range. The design of the engines and vehicles is similar to Adventures, but with wider chassis that fit on TrackMaster track and couplings that attach to Motorized TrackMaster vehicles. Engines 2019 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Bash * Belle * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Paxton * Victor * Luke 2020 * Dash * Noor Jehan Rolling Stock 2019 * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Truck Vehicles 2019 * Bertie * Harold * Jack * Kevin * Flynn * Ester Special Edition Engines 2019 * Secret Agent Thomas * Paint Splat Thomas * Seaweed Salty 2020 * Diamond Anniversary Thomas * Original James Multi-Packs 2019 * Travel with Thomas' Friends * Celebration Time * Hard at Work * Sodor Steamies * All Around the Railway * Really Useful Friends * Animal Friends * Ultimate Engine Collection * Dino Friends Sets 2019 * Thomas and Windmill Set * Mail Delivery Set * Thomas and Cranky Set * Percy Barrel Set * Thomas & Nia Cargo Delivery * Super Cruiser * Deluxe Dino Escape Set 2020 * Diesel Tunnel Blast * Monkey Trouble Thomas Trivia * Some items were on shelves in late 2018. * All engines have four to six wheels, and the wheels on each model (including the tenders) are all the same size. * All tenders are made of plastic and share the same four wheel chassis. * All of the tenders have buffers located on the wrong side. * Engines with a tender have their back couplings raised higher than the singular Push Alongs, making it difficult for models from the Adventures range to couple to their rear coupler. ** This can be avoided by having a singular Push Along sit bewteen the Adventures model and Push Along tender engine. * All the larger engines have longer chassis than the smaller engines. * Because all models share the same wheel diameter, Emily, Jack, Kevin and Rajiv's models lack their larger wheels. * The promo used for Rosie's packaging is an edited promo of her lavender livery to look like her current red livery, since she still has her lip gloss, blush and is missing her head lamp. * Rajiv's model has bronze wheels and lacks his crown along with the banners from his funnel to the cab roof. * Most of the sets use rolling stock from the Motorized Railway range. * Although the models were redesigned to fit on TrackMaster track, they can still fit on Adventures/Take-n-Play/Take Along track as well as Wooden Railway/Wood and Tomy/Motor Road and Rail tracks. * Harold's model is simply a re-release of the 2013 Take-n-Play/2017 Adventures model without noticeable changes, and in fact still has the 2013 date on the bottom. * Jack's model is missing the number 11 on his sides. In addition, unlike most modern diecasts, he is held together by screws. * Ester's model has limited shovel movement. * Noor Jehan has a single chassis and six wheels. * James' black livery model has his window cutout painted blue. * Toby's model has openings on his sideplates despite the fact each other toy before has the sideplates conceal the wheels in some way or another. His back is also unpainted. ru:TrackMaster Push Along Category:Merchandise